Family Matters
by Anime Alert
Summary: Ireland works as a therapist for the Nations if they need mental help. She is dragged into work every day. Guess why? Spain is a bartender in one of Germany's bars. He helps Ireland forget many of her problems for a while after her work sessions. Wonder how? After a particularly tough session, Ireland gets drunk. Probable hilarity ensues. Read for most of the details.
1. Chapter 1

**... I'm a bad, bad authoress. But after Spain-san explained a dream he'd had to me, I lay awake forming this. So read it, as that will LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!**

.

Chapter 1

.

When I saw Ireland stumble in like she was already drunk or something, looking over her shoulder as much as she was, the first thing I thought was that she must have been stuck with France earlier than usual, because the time she came to the bar I worked at told me she'd probably only done a single shift with him, under normal circumstances. But when she got into her usual seat, she groaned, looked at me, and said, "Spain, give me the hardest mix you can think up.", which had only happened once before, when she'd done a triple shift with her usual 'patient', France.

"Okay. But can you tell me what happened, chika?" I asked, moving for the vodka, rum, sake, and margarita I would need.

"They decided to do a 'joint session' that meant that I got stuck alone with the two worst patients, France _and_ South Korea. Being alone with even **ONE** of those _asnos_ (jackasses) is bad enough, but both is way too many." She seethed in a horribly low voice. Whoa, she was seriously pissed!

"Ah… what did Korea do…?" I asked tentatively. She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing! He was a fecking angel!" She replied, then got serious. "What he REALLY did was grope me, then he did the same to France, who seized his… um, capitol region." She was still uncomfortable saying certain words. Not exactly curse words, those she was fine with - unless they implied something a little more… intimate. I quickly finished my mix for the situation and gave it to her. She thanked me, then quickly gulped it down. After that, she just drank the regular mix – vodka and margarita. Soon, my shift was over and we went home like we usually did.

**Sorry for the terrible-ness, I actually typed this at school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys~! Prease read! Ireland's P.O.V.**

.

Chapter 2

.

After I finally managed to leave the office, I immediately went to Spain's workplace, a bar that Germany owned. I was stumbling due to exhaustion, from the fact that I'd been stuck **ALONE** with the two worst patients, France and South Korea, for almost an hour – which was way, way, **WAY** too much time – and I was pretty sure I was being followed. When I finally got to the bar, I stumbled in, sat down, groaned, looked straight at Spain, and said, "Spain, give me the hardest mix you can think up." because I really needed a stronger drink than even a double shift with France would require. We went through the usual motions, and when it was about time to go, I could feel drunkenness seeping thickly into my veins. I knew I should stop, because last time I'd gone and gotten drunk, I'd ended up losing my carefully constructed balance of the five basic elements that kept me from sinking into that ocean of insanity and had started a war. Purely by accident, I assure you, but it did help me regain my balances. Oh well, I decided to get drunk anyways. I needed to visit my old Citadel either way. It had probably not fallen into disrepair, thanks to Liest, who had a similar curse to mine – we both needed to keep a certain balance that most would find rather… unsavory. It wasn't our fault, well maybe a little, but I knew that I was in trouble when I felt invisible water pressing in all around me. Yep, I'd gone and lost my balance again. Ah, well.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been failing at updating. I just have no inspiration anymore! So, I'm asking all of you – and I do mean all – to tell me about anything that you want to appear in one of my stories. A murder. A revival. A finding of an artifact. An OC that you'd like. ****ANYTHING****.**

**Or, if you'd like, give me a source of inspiration.**

**And who knows? I may even find something great. Or create something great. And I'll tell everyone who reads this tired young lassie's tales just where I got it.**


End file.
